Nefarious
Remains loyal to the Black Council of the Nazzerrim. Physical Description Nefarious is well-known for his flowing dark hair, and his 'strange' green eyes. His gaze pierces those he glances at, if he should glance at all. At times he seems hunched, as though he carries some great burden that remains invisible to the naked eye. His mannerism is one of solitude. He rarely speaks aloud, even when in good company. He always wears a curious signet of dwarven make about his neck chain... a signet that is believed to be of reference to his 'war brother,' Brinor. Standard Attire Rarely does Nefarious expose himself from his 'war-branded' cloth armor. He takes pride in the equipment he earns through the slaying of his enemies, and takes pleasure in showing off his weaponry and gear in public places. He often wears a signet of the Alliance, though it has never truly been established as to how 'loyal' he actually is to his own faction. His Past It is commonly believed that Nefarious was descended from Stormwind's nobility. Though which family he is directly descended from remains entirely unknown and open to speculation. He never actually speaks of his heritage either, a fact that draws some awkwardness from his companions who have all told him their own. For the most part, the question as to where Nefarious was truly born and into which family remains (though some do have this knowledge). Early Rememberance The only 'early memory' Nefarious has ever recalled publicly was of his decline as a merchant at the hands of what he described as 'foreign powers.' It was these same foreign powers from all over Lordaeron who strangely disappeared just before the plague broke out, drawing much suspicion upon Nefarious, who is believed to be the one responsible for their (his supposed competitors') sudden disappearance. In Depth To his closest companions and allies of the Alliance, Nefarious has spoken at times of his 'worldly' beliefs in power and what he describes as 'the eternal struggle within.' He has many times been quoted as saying, "The greatest war of all that any can hope to fight, lies within." A common saying he is noted having said many times before is his expression, "War defines. Become that which you fear most, wield fear itself, and all will become conquerable." Many times has Nefarious been noted as having a hatred for his own race. Why this is remains unknown to most, though some feel he believes humans to be weak. He often remarks when the subject falls upon humanity, "We men are wretched things..." It has been noted by his allies that in his sleep, Nefarious has a curious tendency to 'violently dream' and call out for some woman, presumably a former lover. Way of Life Many times has Nefarious related his way of life as being one of a militiaristic style. He views victory and defeat in everyday life, even in trivial matters, and has been known to 'always have an objective that must be secured.' Thoughts Deeper inside of his conscience, Nefarious holds a certain love of all living things. It is a strange paradox that he is curiously aware of that he should at the same time be a man of war and action, rather than a pacifist as his nature seemed to have intended. Often in his thoughts, he remarks to himself how he wishes the world would change for the better, though, at the same time, he is certainly no optimist of such change happening any time soon... Passion Nefarious has never openly spoken of anything he loves, or holds dear to him. In fact, he rarely even exhibits emotion, even around those he would call 'friend.' He does however seem to bear some unspeakable loyalty to those he chooses to be amongst. His guildmates in particular seem valuable to him, and he is always one to offer them aid should they wish it. Category:Alliance category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Swindled